Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Fearing that with Ansem and Xemnas destroyed and Master Xehanort might return, Yen Sid has decided to put Sora and Riku in the Mark of Mastery Exam. With the help of Jaden, Jeffrey and the team, they must travel to several worlds and lock seven sleeping keyholes. Along the way, they both encounter a mysterious young man. Who is he? Can Sora and Riku pass the exam? And what secrets will they learn along the way? Trivia *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will guest star in this. *Aqua will be present in most of the game as one major change, as opposed to still being trapped in the Realm of Darkness. *Xion and Lea will make up from the issues they had in Kingdom Hearts: 358 1/2 Days. *Osiris will be mentioned in this. *A special epilogue will be included in which Hiccup will appear in. *End Credits song: "Come, Little Children" from the MLP video "Children of the Night". Scenes The King, Jaden and Jeffrey depart *King Mickey: I promise I will bring Sora and Riku back. *Jaden: And we're going with you too, your majesty. *King Mickey: But fellas... *Jeffrey: Sorry, King Mickey, but we can't wait anymore. If what you say is true, Sora and Riku will need our help. *Jaden: Yes. If Xehanort IS behind all this, than you won't be strong enough to face him yourself. *King Mickey: I can't put you two in danger as well. *Jeffrey: It's a risk we're willing to take. We can't let Xehanort try to hurt our friends. *King Mickey: *nods* Okay than. We'll go together to save Sora and Riku. *Aqua: Than I'm going with you too. *Jeffrey: No, Aqua. I can't let Xehanort hurt you. *Aqua: But... *Jeffrey: I can't lose you, Aqua. I can't. You've already suffered because of that crazy old man. I won't let that happen again. *Jaden: If he is involved in this, then he might send you back to the Realm of Darkness. We can't let that happen, big sis. We don't want to lose you. *Aqua: ...... But I can't lose you two either.... *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* I know. But please... stay here where you'll be safe. For us, and for me. *Aqua: ..... Alright. I'll stay here. *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* That's for luck. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you, my ocean queen. *Aqua: I love you too my cuddly dragon. *Xion: Daddy...? *Jeffrey: *looks at Xion and strokes her hair* Stay here with your mommy, okay? And be good. *Xion: Be careful, daddy. You too, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: We will. Nothing will happen as long as we stick together. *Jeffrey: That's right. We'll be back as soon as we can. *Alexis: Stay strong, dear. *kisses Jaden on the lips* *Jaden: I promise, Alexis. *kisses her back on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *King Mickey: Okay than. Let's be on our way. *(Jaden and Jeffrey leave with King Mickey) 11 Lights and 13 Darknesses * Xion and Lea make amends *(Xion approaches Lea) *Lea: So..... We're both whole now. No longer Nobodies. *Xion: ...Yep. We're real people now with our own hearts. *Lea: Hey, Xion.... I'm..... sorry for everything I did to you as a Nobody. *Xion: It's okay. I'm sorry...for about what happened between us. I left the Organization because of what Riku and Namine told me. I was a replica of Roxas. *Lea: And I just following icky orders I never wanted to do. *Xion: Still...i wanted to prevent Xemnas' crazy plan. In the end, i guess i somehow accomplished that goal. Can you ever forgive me, Lea? *Lea: I was about to ask you the same thing. *Xion: *smiles and hugs Lea* Sure, i can. *Lea: ...! ..... *smiles* Than I forgive you. Got it memorized? *Xion: *giggles* Yeah. *Lea: Hmm. Look at you. Last time I saw you, you were Roxas' size. And now you're a little kid. *Xion: It's a long story. Besides, you don't look exactly any different. *Lea: Come on. I'm not a genius. How am I supposed to explain that? *Xion: *giggles* *Lea: Don't worry. I promise that our new lives as friends will be better. *Xion: I know. *Lea: *tussels Xion's hair* *Xion: *smiles* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures